Shattered Moon: Journal of Luna
by luckygirl88
Summary: Enter the world of Luna and the tales of her day to day change as her banishment on the moon slowly consumes her heart, leaving her in pain and eventually the darkness taking her over into Nightmare Moon.


"Banishment: Enter Luna"

"Princess Celestia!" I tumbled and ran, searching for dear teacher who I admired.

"What is it Twilight?" She asked me generously, sweetly, a graceful smile accompanying her curiosity.

"I was waving to your sister Princess Luna as she took off to head back home when she dropped something by mistake. It's a rather large book if you ask me,"

Princess Celestia looked at my oddly, taking the book as it hovered above me she looked at the title stumbling and turning away from worried face. The princess, my teacher quickly realized what this book was. Was it something dangerous and enchanted? A prophecy to a tale? What was this book she felt quit emotional over?

"Twilight, promise me this?" She said, slowly turning, her expression grim and worn.

"What is it princess?"

"Do not let this get into the hands of anyone else,"

"Why? Is it that bad?"

Celestia began to flip the page, the book marked "Banishment" a story by Luna. A cutie mark of our dear Princess Luna finely printed on the first page. She turned the page again, the title reading, "Banishment- Day 1". I looked down at the words below, glimpsing at the long words this author had created. I soon realized this book wasn't a book or prophecy or enchanted spells, but a journal in which Princess Luna kept while banished on the moon for thousand years. It was her story; her thoughts and feelings written hear and kept to herself for years so that no one could read them. She must have brought the book with her as a private reading and accidentally dropped it while heading back to the moon. Luna…must have attached feelings to this journal she wrote.

"So this book…"

"Preciously," Her voice sounding her urgent, important as she stopped my train of thinking. "That's why I need you, my faithful student to guard it for me,"

"But why me!"

"Twilight," she said bowing next to me, rubbing her head into my neck. Her voice sounded weak; the first time I've seen the princess act so out of character. She…must really care for Luna like I do for my friends in Ponyville. "Please understand. This journal was never meant for me to read. Which is why I want you to protect it until Luna comes back to retrieve her journal. Promise me you will guard this with your life!"

"I shall, for your honor and for your loving sister Luna, I will guard this journal with me life,"

"Thank you Twilight," she replied, standing up and placing a hoof on my shoulder. "Protect it well,"

This book is important to Celestia as well as Luna's. I can't let a single hoof be placed on this journal. Shoot, I can't even tell Spike about it. Still, I don't clearly understand why Celestia would have me guard this. Maybe Luna feels that by having her sister watch over it, Celestia would be tempted to read it and therefore their relationship could be torn apart by one single private journal! That has to be it! Why else would Celestia choose me, her best student in all of Equestria. It makes perfect sense now. Although, what wonder thoughts, emotions or secrets rest in this journal? After all, what could have Luna written in this journal for a thousand years? Should I read this? Although wouldn't I be evading her privacy if I did? But…at the same time I want to understand Princess Luna better and help her so that she can better associate with members of Ponyville. Err, this frustration is driving my head crazy! To read or not to read! What would my friends say at this moment!

"Hi Twilight!"

"AHH! I mean hi Pinkie Pie. You surprised me there,"

"What you got there!" Pinkie asked at the book clearly being lifted by my magic.

"Oh this old dirty thing? It's nothing important, nothing at all. Just your old run down- HEY!"

"Geeze Twilight caring around old dusty books? This thing should have hit the dumpster a long time ago,"

"NO! I mean it's a book I need to practice magic with, now hand it back Rainbow Dash!"

"Make me!" She said, flying away with the smooth blue rusty bound book in her hands, the book my soul life depended on. Of all days she had to choose to be…err Rainbow Dash, it had to be today! If any one reads it my life is over!

Today was officially the worst day in my life as I hunted for the rare rainbow peagus in the heaping town of Ponyville jungle. Ponies from all over Ponyville had to gather today in the "Cleaning up Nightmare Night" and of course she had to run off with the book that was important to my soul purpose of living! I zoomed in and out of different ponies, trying to catch her mane.

"Rainbow! Please! Give me back that book!"

"Why should -"

"Whoa they're partner. If Twilight wants that there book, I best reckon you give that there book back,"

((Excuse my fail western speak. -_- ))

"Oh thank you Applejack!" I replied, watching AJ hog tie Rainbow Dash nice and tightly like a Christmas present.

"Not a problem there Twilight. I've been hunting her down for the past hour now. Shoot, we're supposed to be destroying another shed on the Apple Family Orchard, but some pony had to go running off like a stamped of cattle,"

"It will take me 10 seconds flat to clear that old run down shed if you gave me time,"

"You had all the time in the world if you've just done did do it,"

"Well thanks again AJ. Now I can protect Luna's journal from any pony reading- Oh no!"

"Luna's journal! The Princess Luna!" Rainbow Dash squealed like a fangirl, jumping for joy on her back as her hooves still hog tied by AJ's marvelous roping skills.

"No no, it's not that Luna. It's another pony named Luna. Surely this journal wouldn't talk about her banishment for thousand years or anything…"

"Let me read it! Let me read it! Let me-"Rainbow's words were suddenly cut off as AJ placed a shiny red apple in her mouth.

"Thank you once again,"

"Not a problem sugar cube,"

"I'm sorry girls, but Princess Celestia wanted me to guard this journal with my life until Princess Luna comes to retrieve it and that being said I will protect this book with my single hoof tied behind my back for I will not let-"

"Day 1, Banishment. My sister Celest-"

"PINKIE!" I screamed, closing the book rapidly.

"What! The first page was clearly flipped opened and today is read anything out loud day so whatever words I see I get to shout it out load…. SOFAS AND QUILS SHOP!" A little Pinkie Pie smiled gloomed after the loud shrill in her voice.

"My life is ruined! Princess Celestia might banish me or worse…MAGIC KINDERGARTEN!"

"Twilight, I don't think reading that there book will send you to magic kindergarten,"

"Oh but you never know AJ! YOU NEVER KNOW!"

"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash said spitting out the apple in her mouth. "Just lighten up Twilight. I'm sure the princess will understand,"

"But what if she doesn't understand! Then what!"

"For once Rainbow sure makes a point,"

"You bet they, say what now?"

"Look sugar cube, one pony reading it won't change a thing. Why as long as we keep our mouths zipped, there won't be a problem at all. Princess Celestia will understand. She knows us too you know and some ponies are more trust worthy than others, but either way, I think us of friends reading it would be alright. Why in the hay is she having you guard it anyway?"

"Well if you must know," I replied, clearing my throat as both my friends made a valid point. "Princess Celestia fears that if she keeps it, it might tempt her from reading it. She feels that if she reads it, her sister Luna will be upset with her and therefore with me guarding it, it keeps her from reading her sister's thought. Although, in my personal opinion, I feel it's a bit out of Celestia's character. However, if the princess wishes for me to watch it with my life, than I shall obey her orders,"

"That be a mighty fine responsibility you got there Twilight,"

"Yes, which is why I will not let this book out of my site,"

"So…can we read it?" Dash asked.

"Well, as long as you three keep it under lock and key, we can examine and read some of her journal. Promise me you don't tell any pony else about this or Celestia?"

"We promise," AJ and Dash nodded smiling.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Pinkie Pie nodded happily.

"Alright then, meet me at my place tonight then and we'll see what Princess Luna's banishment was like while living on the moon,"

Each of us pony then took off, going and doing our own thing. AJ dragged Rainbow Dash back to the farm and Pinkie did her Pinkie thing. As for me, I hopped I didn't make a mistake. I trust my friends and myself, but sometimes what you feel is right, may not be the wisest choice of all. The banishment on the moon must be filled with unique tales. After all, a thousand years imprisonment, I wonder what it was like, to be alone and to be in a place where no pony was there to take care of you, see you or even talk to you. The moon is a place no pony, but Princess Luna has gone to. Is it like earth or is it empty? Is it breathable there? Do other creatures live on the moon and if so what do they look like? So many questions and mysteries, all leading to Luna's private journal. I hope I don't mess things up. It would be a disaster if I did something wrong. It would be the end of my pony existence! All this nonsense is driving me crazy! Either way, I made a promise to my friends and I won't make a promise I cannot keep.

"Twilight! There you are! Finally your back! I was so worried!"

"Oh hey Spike,"

"What's the matter Twilight? You look a little down,"

"Have you ever felt like if you do something, it could be the worse choice you ever make and impact your decision?"

"I feel like that on and off but I don't let it bother me,"

"Just…what if you make a promise to one pony and then another pony and that promise you make to one pony affects the other promise you make to the first pony. Then what would you do?"

"Sounds like a real problem if you ask me,"

"It is…trust me,"

I set the book upon a stand and laid my entire body on my bed, my head in my pillow at the confusion wrapping around my brain. So much to take in. Do I disobey Celestia's orders or do I listen to her? She never mentioned about reading it to some pony or even me reading it, just to guard it with love and care. If I read it, maybe I can understand Luna better. After all, she isn't used to Ponyville still and maybe knowing her life would help.

"Woah, Twilight where did you get this!"

"Huh? What- SPIKE!"

"What? I was only reading-"

"I know you were! That's Luna's private journal!"

"Woah!" Spike said dropping it to the floor. "Where did you get this?"

"Luna dropped the journal after she left so I went to see Celestia and she told me to guard it with my very life but then my friends convinced me that we should read it and there coming tonight and I don't know if what I did is going against her orders or not! This is hurting my head!"

"Woah Twilight, just calm down…."

"I AM CALM!"

"Just relax. I don't think what you're doing is wrong. If she told you to guard it, then it's fine right? After all, you only need permission from the author who wrote it if it's alright since it's her private journal after all,"

"But how am I supposed to contact Luna when she lives on the moon!"

"I don't know, beats me. I thought she lived with Princess Celestia?"

"Fans will never completely know…."

"Well either way, just relax Twilight. I think you'll be fine,"

Spike was right. I shouldn't let the little things bother me like this. After all, it's a journal. However, he made a point. I should ask Luna before reading. It is her private writing. It seems fair.

"Twilight! Our friends have arrived," Spike said calling from down stairs in the library.

I went down to see two more ponies instead of only three that was supposed to arrive. Now we have Rarity and Fluttershy! Some pony must have told them to come too! Oh just my luck. Just my luck!

"I hope you don't mind Twilight but I decided to invite Fluttershy to come along too and then when I invited Fluttershy, Fluttershy invited Rarity so we can all hear and read what's inside that little book. I hope you don't mind~"

"Nonono. I don't mind…really I don't,"

I grunted in displease, but at the same time I was happy to have my friends with me. I sighed, looking at the clock and the journal placed on my floor now thanks to Spike. I picked the book up, looking at them and half smiled lightly.

"Alright girls, gather around. For what I shall read to you tonight is the tale of Luna and her banishment for thousand years, trapped on the moon until the day she escaped and we saved her from the horrible Nightmare Moon. Every word in here contains her thoughts, actions and emotions as she lived there, alone in her own little word. Whatever we read tonight, these words must be contained in your read, never to go out of this library or just the 7 of us. You all understand?"

Every pony and Spike looked at me, nodding contently. I sighed, flipping to the first page. The words bolded and mark, entering us into the story of Luna. The truth behind her and the mystery shall unfold tonight. Luna, please forgive us.

**Day 1: Banishment**

My sister Celestia banished me to the moon to live there. For I wouldn't raise the moon. I didn't want to raise the moon. I grew tired of the task. I would spend the day with her, being by her side but then by night, I would be lonely as I raise the moon trapped on the lonely isolated planet. I didn't have any one to tend to or love. I had no one to keep me warm or safe. It was only by day time did I feel safe again with my sister Celestia. She kept me safe, she kept me warm and she made me feel happy.

As days went on, I found the task of moon rising to be tired some and I cried every night as I watched the earth below. I wanted my sister badly. I wanted her to be by my side. When I told her I didn't want to do it, she got angry with me. I got angry at her. She didn't understand me or where I was coming from. She didn't see the tears wept in my eyes, the pain in my chest. Night after night I refused to raise the moon, watching her do the work I didn't want to do until she understood me. However, day after day we fought, telling me it was my duty, my job to do so. Our parents Hyperion and Theia would be upset by this madness she claims, but I could care less. The darkness swarmed my heart, my soul becoming pure hate. A voice grew in my head, consuming my madness. Eventually the evil I despised took over. It hated the light. It wanted darkness; the darkness to reign and last in a night time eternal. I wanted for my sister to understand me and let the darkness loom in my heart, not realizing the very thing I did was hurting the instance of ponies. Using the elements that was locked and stored away, my sister Celestia saved me from the darkness in my heart, but with a cost. I was sent to be banished here, the moon I so hated, the moon that kept me lonely in my nights. Now here I am, trapped on this moon, writing every word in my lonesome.

By this point in time, you're probably curious who I am. I never formally introduced myself. Like my sister who raises the sun, I raise the moon as clearly stated. My name is Luna. My task is to raise the moon so we have night. My sister's job is to raise the sun so we light. Opposite by nature, chasing each other constantly, never giving up. We each spend little time with one another. We hardly see each other thanks to this "talent" we own. The job I own is not easy. Not only do I part take in the moon, but I must stop the Chaos that is Discord as well. Another challenge I must face. However, Discord is trapped a statue for time to come. Only disharmony will set him free. I doubt that will happen. The care love and tender free ponies of Ponyville and Canterlot seem to love one another. The Canterlot ponies surely get along well. Ponyville, a small little town is surely on the rising level. Bunch of earth ponies created the town, establishing a home for themselves to live in. In time, the place will become a home to every pony.

Although, enough about ponies and Equesteria. For at this moment, my heart lingers with sadness, some anger, but also resentment. For I understand her choice and what she did. After all, my heart grew old and I should be punished for a crime that almost turned the world into darkness. Although, leaving me here alone, with nothing, it hurts me so. Maybe in time, my sister will let me free. Celestia, please understand me. I have my reasons for why I hate raising the moon. Don't you as well hate rising the sun? Do you not see we could be doing other things? Tis this the job we are doomed to live with now and for an eternity? Tis this shoot you sister dear? For this life is something I do not want to have. Sister dear, understand me and let me free soon. For you must understand the pain in my heart by now.

For my dearest journal, it is getting late. For thy need my beauty rest. I shall place you off to the side and write in you some more till dawn. Night my sweet journal for you are my only friend. Night vast moon that I hate, for you are my home until I am set free. Sister dear, let me go soon, for I miss thy already.

Your dearest sister, friend and companion,

Luna~

_**To be continued**_


End file.
